World of Warcraft
World of Warcraft is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :World of Warcraft: Dark Riders: 01 May 2013 Current Issue :World of Warcraft: Bloodsworn: 21 Aug 2013 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series, one-shots, and original graphic novels. Characters Main Characters *'Varian Wrynn' - The King of Stormwind. He was featured as the main protagonist throughout volumes 1-3, though during volume 3 his role was reduced because of the new hero Med'an. His final appearance in the series was in issue #21, the final issue of volume 3. *'Broll Bearmantle' - A night elf who travelled alongside Varian for most of the series. Though he was featured in every issue since #1, he had a brief absence from issues 17-23. *'Valeera Sanguinar' - Valeera is a hotheaded blood elf who resents Broll's help in trying to lay off her magic addiction. It was finally cured by Aegwynn. She is the only character who is featured in every issue of the series. *'Med'an' - He was first introduced in the start of volume 3 (issue #15) and began to take over Varian's role as the main protagonist later through the volume. He is the son of Medivh, the sorcerer who brought the orcs into Azeroth, and Garona Halforcen, the orc assassin who killed King Llane Wrynn during the First War. Med'an was taken in by the undead sorcerer Meryl. He was the "child of three realms" from a prophecy, who would be the savior of Azeroth. With the formation of the new Council of Tirisfal, he began to learn magic of all types including, druidism and arcane sorcery. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines World of Warcraft: Bloodsworn World of Warcraft: Dark Riders World of Warcraft: Pearl of Pandaria Past Storylines Curse of the Worgen Collections Hardcovers *'World of Warcraft, vol. 1' - Collects #0-7. "A human is found unconscious on the shores of Kalimdor, with no memory of who he is or how he arrived there. Enslaved by the Orc Shaman Rehgar Earthfury, this man must fight for survival against members of both the Alliance and the Horde, striking uneasy relationships with other races in his quest to find the secrets of his past." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218369 *'World of Warcraft, vol. 2' - Collects #8-14. "Tells the saga of the Missing King of Stormwind. Upon learning he is in fact the lost ruler of Stormwind, Lo'Gosh returns to reclaim his throne with his comrades-in-arms Valeera and Broll. But all is not as it seems in the Eastern Kingdom, especially if one informed dwarf has anything to say about it." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401223702 *'World of Warcraft, vol. 3' - Collects #15-21. "King Varian and his companions attempt... to heal the rift between Horde and Alliance by seeking out help from ogre leader Thrall." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228100 *'World of Warcraft, vol. 4' - Collects #22-25 & Special #1. "A new Council of Tirisfal is formed following an attempt on Med’an’s life. And while Med’an, Valeera and Maraad travel to Kharazhan to speak with the shade of Med’an’s father, Garona and Meryl team up to take out the ogre Cho’gall." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228577 *'World of Warcraft: Curse of the Worgen' - Collects Curse of the Worgen #1-5. "A series of grisly, animalistic murders has rocked the walled town of Gilneas. A detective sets out to expose the perpetrators and finds more than he bargained for." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232671 Trade Paperbacks *'World of Warcraft, vol. 1' - Collects #0-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220762 *'World of Warcraft, vol. 2' - Collects #8-14. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401223710 *'World of Warcraft, vol. 3' - Collects #15-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228119 *'World of Warcraft, vol. 4' - Collects #22-25 & Special #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231772 *'World of Warcraft: Curse of the Worgen' - Collects Curse of the Worgen #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234453 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Walter Simonson. Artists: Ludo Lullabi & Sandra Hope. Publishing History First published in 2007. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 25 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134207 Walt Simonson: Into the World of Warcraft] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Sword and Sorcery Category:Computer/Video Game Tie-in